Many weight lifters raise a weight up to their shoulders and then drop the weight to the ground. This can cause damage to the equipment and floor, and even cause injury to the individual. The present invention features a barbell positioning system. The barbell positioning system of the present invention controls the ascent and descent of weights, preventing weights from being quickly dropped to the ground.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.